1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wiper device and in particular to a wiper device for wiping a vehicle window.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally speaking, in a conventional wiper device, a blade made of elastic material such as synthetic resin is carried on an arm which is operatingly connected to a driving mechanism. Upon actuation of the driving mechanism, the arm is brought into angular reciprocating movement with the result that the blade is swung at an angle between a lower limit and an upper limit. Thus, a vehicle window is wiped.
However, since the blade is subject to effect of wind pressure during high speed travel of the vehicle, there is a fear that the upper limit of the blade exceeds a side edge of the vehicle window.